Recent advances in the treatment and monitoring of HIV-1 infection have substantially diminished HIV-associated illness and mortality; however the management of HIV-infected patients has become increasingly complex. We are conducting studies that: (1) evaluate novel therapeutic strategies in the management of hepatitis C virus (HCV)-infected individuals, and (2) identify the signature host response characteristics that predict HCV response to existing treatment and aid in developing better future therapies. This past year, we were able to (1) conduct a novel clinical trial to use interferon free therapy for treatment of HCV genotype 1 infection (2) initiate an interferon and ribavirin free clinical trial for the treatment of HCV in HIV/HCV infected subjects (3) initiate a clinical trial to determine the factors that contribute to HCV clearance using Interferon and ribavirin free therapy.